


Number One on the To-Do List

by SBG



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie has just seen something she wasn't meant to, and it's got her hot and bothered. A skilled firefighter/paramedic is the perfect medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One on the To-Do List

When she’d decided to sneak in to see how one of her favorite paramedics was recovering from a recent injury before she left Rampart for the evening, Dixie McCall hadn’t anticipated seeing quite so much of him. Or quite so much of one of her _other_ favorite paramedics. She’d had no idea. Not one, single, solitary clue. She stood riveted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Johnny Gage and Roy DeSoto _in flagrante delicto_.

Her mouth opened and closed like she was a damned goldfish and simply watched and, she had to admit, wished Johnny wasn’t still pretty much fully clothed. Dixie knew she should leave, knew they hadn’t intended for an audience. So intent on what they were doing, neither man noticed her even as Johnny’s lithe body bucked in the throes of orgasm. She felt a flood of warmth through her own belly when Johnny suckled Roy’s inner thigh and Roy’s hands caressed John’s tight little butt.

Giving herself a good shake, Dixie finally snapped into action. She ducked out of the room, her heart racing. Not only had she never suspected Roy and Johnny were more than good friends, she never suspected how hot and bothered seeing them together like that would make her. It had just never once occurred to her the sight of two men together could have that effect.

“Visiting hours are now over,” the hospital PA announced.

She glanced back at the door to Roy’s room, then hurried to the elevators. Suddenly, she was itching to get to the privacy of her own home. At the very least, she had to get out of there before someone noticed her and noticed the flush that had to be sweeping across her burning cheeks. For all Dixie knew, she had a giant flashing sign above her head that read, “This woman is horny.” An orderly smiled at her as he passed, gave her a brief tip of the head. She thought she might die from how inexplicably embarrassed that made her feel. She punched the down button. Then she immediately began tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator, which seemed to be taking forever to arrive.

Ridiculous. Dix didn’t know why she was so flustered. She was a thriving, independent woman. She had every right to be turned on by whatever … turned her on. One of the elevators dinged its arrival on this floor. The doors opened and several people filed out, leaving the cab empty. She was relieved to have at least one floor to collect herself. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

Oh. Oh, though, Dixie finally had a logical thought not related to her libido. She shouldn’t have left that room unguarded. Not everyone would be quite so likely to leave Roy and Johnny to their, uhm, visitation ritual. In fact, most would react very, very badly. The doors started sliding shut. She moved forward to push the open button, but as she did so she heard a shout from the corridor for the elevator to be held and then there was an arm thrust into the narrowing gap.

And one Johnny Gage leapt into the elevator cab with her. Oh. She felt her blush deepening still. She had to look like a tomato by now.

“Dix, hey,” Johnny said, with a radiant smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“That would be clever if you ever saw me anywhere else, Johnny,” she said, pleased to even manage that much past a dry throat.

All Dixie could see when she looked at Johnny his mouth suckling on Roy DeSoto’s thigh and his naked ass. No, actually. She didn’t even have to look at him to see that. Cold shower. She needed one. She scooted to the back of the elevator, pressed against the far wall.

“Shouldn’t you be off duty already?” Johnny punched the lobby button repeatedly, not out of frustration, just pure, highly energized Gage. Post-coital. Round about the fourth jab, his hand faltered. He turned around and gawked at her, his face alarmed. “Yuh … you…”

Dixie felt her ears turn pink, and cursed her decision to wear her hair back. Of course, since her cheeks were still flaming, what did it matter? Hell, her whole body was flaming.

“You saw us,” Johnny said.

“I thought I’d stop in to see Roy before I went home,” Dixie whispered. She shrugged and tried to look casual. Not threatening and not hot enough to melt into a puddle. She was so wet that was a real danger. “Boy, did I see him.”

Johnny very deliberately hit the emergency stop, and the elevator halted with a slight screech and thump. He stared at Dixie, chest heaving in what might have been panic. Concern, surely, was also in his entire countenance. But then, somehow, it started shifting into something else. Understanding.

“You don’t have to worry, Johnny. It’s not my business, and you two are my friends.”

“Dix,” he said and swallowed.

She couldn’t help it. Dixie’s eyes were drawn to his throat, riveted to his Adam’s apple moving up and down. She wondered if it did that when he sucked off Roy. Her mind was in the gutter and it didn’t seem like it was coming up anytime soon. Cleanliness was overrated.

“Oh my God,” he said, sounding awed.

“It’s okay, Johnny. Really, I won’t compromise either of you.”

Johnny took a step closer, his movement fluid. Graceful. Not one hundred percent like his usual, ebullient self. He smiled, satisfied and full of sex. He looked almost predatorial for a second as he studied her closely, glancing at her ears and neck and then locking onto her eyes.

“No, not that. You. Dix, you liked what you saw. Didn’t you?”

Well, Dixie didn’t quite know what to say to that. A lie would be obvious. She chose to look at the floor. It was the only safe place. That was a tactical error. Johnny had invaded her space before she knew it. His breath was warm, close to her right ear. He wasn’t touching her. Not a single hair on her head. Oh, but she wanted him to.

“What part did you like best?” Johnny asked, low and husky. “Was it when I rammed my cock down Roy’s throat?”

She moaned and turned her head. It exposed her neck, and Johnny took immediate action. His tongue was rough and soft and hot against her skin. But still, he didn’t touch her with any other part of his body. Just his mouth. Dixie shivered.

“Or was it when I took Roy? Oh, Dix, the things we do to each other you wouldn’t even begin to imagine.”

She doubted that. Her brain supplied pictures instantly.

“But,” she gasped, unable to make her brain communicate to her own mouth. It was too busy painting beautiful images. “But Roy’s mar … you’re … you and he are…”

“Joanne knows. They have an agreement.” Johnny nipped at her earlobe. “And Roy and I both like men and women. Love. We also happen to have an agreement.”

“Agreement?” Dixie groaned as Johnny’s right hand finally touched her, a soft cupping of her breast through her uniform. She didn’t understand what he was talking about, but then, she wasn’t sure she cared. “What?”

“It’s more of a list, actually. People we’re allowed to fuck if we’re ever presented an opportunity. Well, it’s mostly for me. He is married, after all. So far I’m the only one approved on his list,” Johnny said, and kissed her neck. The backs of his fingers ghosted over her breast, then used his thumb to caress her nipple. “You’ve been number one on my to-do list for years, Dix, and this is an opportunity if ever I’ve seen one.”

Johnny’s other hand lifted Dixie’s uniform, brushed lightly against her thigh, up, up. He pressed his fingers against her, rubbed and circled. Her panties added a layer of friction that she found both amazing and frustrating. He was so close, she could feel him, tense and ready.

“Is that what this is, Dix? Is it an opportunity?”

Dixie’s mama didn’t raise no fool. She moaned again, couldn’t seem to stop doing that, and turned her face. Her body was on autopilot, her mouth seeking and finding Johnny’s. She answered his question by kissing him, forcing her tongue past his lips. Oh God, she could taste Roy. Just traces, but it was there. Or maybe she simply imagined it. Didn’t matter. Either way, it was enough to make her want to climb into Johnny’s mouth. Holy hell, the man could kiss. His tongue might just be magic.

She wrapped her arms around Johnny, barely aware of the sound of her purse hitting the floor. One leg went up, wrapped around his thigh. It gave his hand better access, and he increased the pressure, inserted his finger into her, along with her panties. His erection was obvious through his jeans, pushed into her hip while his hand stroked her. Dixie tugged at his shirt, pulled it from his waistband and slid her arms up his back. His skin was smooth, muscles strong. She raked her fingernails down, not enough to scratch or break skin. He laughed his encouragement into her mouth, nothing but a muffled vibration. But the effect was more powerful, turning her legs to jelly. The one she still had on the ground, anyway. His hand on her breast abandoned that task to circle around her back, hold her up.

He broke from the kiss. His breath gusted across her cheek, her ear. Then he moved to her collarbone, biting it lightly, then sucking. The hand in her pushed harder, once, then moved up, tugging at the waist of her hose and panties, pulling them down.

Dixie put her leg down and helped him, using one hand to do that while her other fumbled with his belt. All motor control disappeared when Johnny recaptured her mouth and plunged two fingers into her at the same time. She gasped, mouth opening wider as sensation overwhelmed her. Johnny’s fingers moved in and out several times, then he kept them in, using the heel of his hand to massage her clitoris as his fingers rotated and screwed. This time it was she who broke the kiss.

“Oh,” she moaned. Her hips began to swivel, push into his hand and fingers. “Oh, Jesus. Johnny.”

“Hard and fast, Dix?” Johnny asked, nearly breathless himself. “Or soft and slow?”

Some sane part of her brain remembered where they were, that there wasn’t time for slow. Not that it mattered. There would have only been one answer anyway.

“Hard, fast.”

Johnny took her for her word.

She hardly knew which way was up and which way down, let alone how Johnny had managed to pull his jeans down, freeing his erection. But she did know enough to get a good look. God, he was beautiful. He pulled is fingers from her, which would have been disappointing had she not known what was coming. He shifted around, widening his stance, lifting her legs.

Instinctively, she put out a hand, grabbed at the rail situated on the side wall of the elevator. She clutched onto his shoulder with the other. Her legs wound around Johnny’s, braced slightly on his thighs. Dixie threw her head back, banging it on the wall, as he entered her fully. Oh, Jesus.

Johnny kissed and sucked her neck as he thrust in and out of her. He moved and shifted her, manhandling her until he found the spot that had her grinding down into his every drive. His mouth trailed down from her neck, to her collarbone again, and down. He bit and mouthed first her clothed left breast and then her right. He grunted, increasing the force behind his thrusts. The elevator was filled with gasps and groans and skin slapping skin.

Dixie felt her hands going numb, the tingle of impending orgasm rushing through her. The one holding onto the rail slipped, sending them slightly off kilter. It didn’t slow Johnny down; if anything he increased his tempo, slamming into her almost painfully. God. Goddamn. His strokes became less controlled, quicker. He got a hand between them, flicking his fingers rapidly across her clit. She clenched around his cock, the feeling pulling the orgasm right out of her. She heard herself cry out, but she was too overwhelmed by the whiteout of pleasure rolling through her to care. Then Johnny ground into her, screwing as he came only moments after her. She didn’t pass out, but everything went gray for a second.

When Dixie came somewhat to her senses, she and Johnny were both in a heap on the floor. She was on top of him, head buried in the crook of his sweaty neck. Johnny was still in her. She tightened around him again, laughing softly when he groaned. She lifted up, planted her hands on either side of his head. Her arms shook.

“Wow,” she said. “Roy’s a lucky man.”

Johnny gave her a slightly tired version of his crooked grin and said, “Believe it or not, _I’m_ the lucky one.”

Dixie could only imagine. She would keep imagining for some time to come.

“You ain’t so bad yourself, Dix.”

She smiled, leaned all of her weight on her left hand. Dixie reached with her right to brush at his unruly hair, run a hand down his cheek. She didn’t know exactly how they were going to work through this, if they’d feel awkward around each other. She’d worry about that later. She gave him a soft kiss.

“Uh, hello? Is anyone in there?” a tinny voice called from the overhead speakers, or maybe outside the elevator itself. “Does anyone need any help?”

“Better call the fire department,” Dixie murmured and lifted herself off Johnny.

Johnny laughed.


End file.
